


gus age 11

by GusKinney



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GusKinney/pseuds/GusKinney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gus and Jr got stuck at home and they went on to youtube what horror awaits them</p>
            </blockquote>





	gus age 11

Ok then where are we at...oh yes i was eleven now me and my sister were just staying in today cause of the rain the thing about me and my JR are we can get along alone but when others are around we hate each other but that's not the story today no this one was about the first time me and my sister were looking on the internet.

"Gus where is mama"

I turn my head to see my sister come walking into my room.

"Moms are gone and we'll be back soon.

I hear her footsteps get behind me.

"What are you doing on there.

"Just watching videos on youtube you want to sit and watch with me.

She pulls out the chair next to me and sits down and watch videos about an hour later our moms get home when didn't hear the front door open we just kept in my room and watched videos and then at supper time when they call for us to come down we finally broke away and went to eat.

When we sat down at the table our moms how a strange look on there face the kind of face that makes you think you done something bad or something.

"Gus are you two ok.

Me and my sister looked at each other and it came to me.

"Oh we have been watching these odd videos on youtube one was called two girls one cup.

The moment i said that they stopped eating and we sat there for a good moment or two they were trying to think of something to say to make us fell good but it never came after supper we went to sleep and i not my sister i had a damn nightmare of the two girls eating me with the...i don't even want to say it that stuff was fucked up for us to see at that age me and JR from that point on never just click on a random video again we always checked the videos from that point on nothing like bringing a family closer then that video.


End file.
